


Sigh No More

by kleineelch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DARBB, F/M, Humor, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, plot liberally borrowed for Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men were deceivers ever. </p>
<p>A Thedosian retelling of Much Ado About Nothing, written for the Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I've been wanting to tell this story for a very long time. I feel like Cassandra and Varric fit so easily into the world of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing that I needed an excuse to sit down and write it. Inspiration came in the form of some beautiful artwork from the Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang (which I will link to once it is posted) and, well, here it is! Please enjoy.

The call signaling the Inquisitor’s return rang through Skyhold, reaching Cassandra in her secluded reading nook, deep in the heart of the keep. It had been almost a month that the party had been gone, leaving Cassandra and the few remaining members of the inner circle and council to go about their everyday tasks in a subdued fashion. Since the defeat of Corypheus less than three months ago, the work the Inquisition carried out had not changed much. Lingering rifts and holdouts of Red Templars meant there was still work to do.

 

Cassandra closed her book with a sigh. She was making a point to read any book that wasn’t written by Varric, but they all seemed dull and lacking a spark that only he seemed to be able to write. Much to her disappointment. He was returning today, with the party, a thought she frowned at as she joined the group of people making their way to the main gates where the Inquisitor would be riding through any minute. Josephine spotted her and gave a wave, indicating there was something she wished to say. Cassandra made her way to the side, leaving the crowd exiting the hall.

 

“Cassandra!” Josephine's eyes were glittering with excitement, though lines on her forehead spoke of stress.

 

“Josephine.” Cassandra replied with a small smile. “You seem worked up about something.”

 

“Oh, it’s just...The Divine sent a raven today. She said her and a small sortie would be arriving in two days to discuss some plans with the Inquisitor and Council.” She let out a small, strained laugh.

 

“Two days is not much time.” Cassandra said, her face falling into a frown. “It seems odd to me that Lel-Divine Victoria would arrive on such short notice. Can we be sure-”

 

A cheer went up outside as, presumably, the Inquisitor returned. A moment following the interruption, Josephine spoke up. “She is very particular in her cypher, I know it was directly from her. She probably wanted to give me a little excitement, now that the Inquisition is settling into a more supportive role.”

 

“How kind of her.” Cassandra said as the Inquisitor and her party made their way into the great hall, flanked by Commander Cullen, who was doing his best to hide his happiness at the Inquisitor’s safe return. Cassandra looked over the others, The Iron Bull and Dorian showed no sign of injury and Varric, well -- he was there as well, it seemed.

 

“Inquisitor Lavellan!” Josephine greeted her with open arms, smile wide. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

“It’s good to be back, Josie.” The elf returned, voice showing signs of her exhaustion. “Remind me to not go to Orlais in the spring again. So many marriage proposals, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you had some more waiting for me.”

 

“The stack is rather impressive…” Lavellan groaned as she rubbed her temples. Josephine pressed on. “And the Divine will be here in two days for some meetings and a ball.”

 

“A ball?” Cassandra interrupted.

 

“Yeah, a ball, one of those things where people dress up and pretend the world isn’t going to shit.” Varric pipped up. “Really, Seeker, I’m surprised you don’t know what those are considering how many I write in my novels.”

 

“Ah, forgive me Varric, but I’ve been trying to read novels by legitimate authors. Not usually full of balls. Or plots that seem to go nowhere.”

 

“You wound me, Seeker. I mean, since you don’t care, the plot with the Guardswoman is going to be wrapped up by her discovering that it was really-”

 

“Alright!” Lavellan interrupted as Cassandra took a step towards Varric, hand already reaching for his collar. “We can discuss this later! Josephine. Ball. Information?”

 

Josephine was frozen, glancing between Varric and Cassandra, before she cleared her throat and began. “Yes, of course. The Divine has asked for a Masquerade to be thrown in her honor. Guests have been invited from smaller, but no less influential houses. It seems her goal is to connect us further and perhaps elevate the status of those that will be attending. She has stressed that members of the Inquisition should be present in order to discuss, with anyone who wishes, the stories of our victories.”

 

Varric let out a groan at this. “Ruffles, you know I don’t do well at parties. Any time I go to one things happen. People get killed, someone is threatened, and the food is always terrible.”

 

“There are only so many times you can tell the same story, Varric.“ Cassandra snorted. “Perhaps you bore people into murder.”

 

“This would explain how at every party you seem to look like you’re wanting to kill someone, Seeker.” Varric refuted.

 

“Well perhaps one of this damn parties I’ll be able to get rid of the one who makes me so-”

 

“Varric!” The Inquisitor interrupted again. This time she sounded far more frustrated. “I need you to go write a report for Josephine about some of the connections we made. Cassandra, we’re having a meeting in a moment so I can go and take a nice long bath. Please go and get the reports you were keeping about Skyhold while I was away. Dismissed.” For a small elf, she had learned well how to command her people. The two muttered in agreement, glared at one another and walked away.

 

When they were out of earshot, Dorian let out a dramatic sigh. “Well, I’m not sure that reunion could have gone any better. Varric was in a right snit when we were on our way back. Cassandra’s name seemed to pop up frequently in his muttering.”

 

“And Cassandra seems to get mad any time Varric’s name even enters the conversation.” Josephine added, tapping her quill to her lips. “And I thought they were doing so well up until the fight with Corypheus.”

 

The group let out a mutter of agreement before settling into silence, the sounds of Skyhold washing over them. After a moment The Iron Bull spoke up.

 

“You know, the only way this is going to be solved is getting them together.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Cullen spoke up, looking at Bull as if his missing eye had reappeared. “They will tear one another apart. Even more so than they do now.”

 

“Actually, I think Bull has a point.” Lavellan said with a slow nod. “There is something between them, that much is obvious, and perhaps all they need is a little...push.” At her words she gave Cullen a slight nudge.

 

Cullen shook his head. “A push coming from the edge of a knife perhaps, but-”

 

“Now that you are here, Cassandra, we will start the meeting.” Josephine interrupted loudly, sending a look towards Cullen as Cassandra returned to the group. “Inquisitor, if you are ready?”

 

Lavellan nodded. “After you, Josie.”

 

\---

 

“Why must we wear masks, Varric?” Cole said from Varric’s bed where he sat cross-legged, a mask of a rabbit in his hands. “There are already masks we are wearing, waiting for someone to take them off, someone like-”

 

“It’s the damn Orlesians, kid. They just...like masks.” He finished lamely as he tugged his coat into place. It was a masquerade, so he had to look like any other dwarf, so no open tunic, much to his dismay. Varric even opted for a plush blue jacket, accented with silver and the mark of the Inquisition hardly visible on the lapel. Only someone who was really looking would know he was a member of the Inquisition; a fact he was rather happy with. A grey bear mask completed his outfit.

 

“It offers them protection, because the game is cruel.” Cole agreed. He rose from the bed as faint music began to drift through the air, signalling the start of the ball. “Should we go now, Varric?”

 

“Well, I’m usually fashionably late, but maybe the sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave.” Varric pulled his mask onto his face. “Let's go, kid.”

 

They made their way out of Varric's room, through a few bustling corridors, and arrived into the great hall, which had been polished to a shine and draped in green and gold silk. Though the ball had only officially started moments before, there were already groups gathered around and talking. Bull was easy to pick out, being a good two feet taller than the rest of those invited, his snarling red dragon mask clashing with the boisterous laughter that was spilling from him. Another scan around the room found Cullen, the mane of his mask mimicking the pauldrons he normally wore. Figuring the Inquisitor would be near by, Varric made his way towards the Commander.

 

Until the sight of a woman in a black cat mask caught his attention. As one of the few women in the room not in an elaborate dress, she stood out. Her black uniform fit her perfectly, gold accents drawing his eyes to all the right places, and the cape draped over her right shoulder...embroidered with the flaming eye of the Inquisition.

 

_Shit_. It was Cassandra.

 

As if to confirm his suspicion, she shifted, arms moving from her side to cross over her chest, hip jutting out _just so_ and it was Cassandra every time they were forced to talk to one another. A passing servant walked by with glasses of wine and Varric grabbed one, downed it in one furious gulp and then made his way towards her.

 

“My Lady.” Varric put on the thickest Starkhaven accent he could muster. Knight-Captain Rylen would be proud. “You look so beautiful standing there. How has nobody asked you to dance?”

 

At first she seemed surprised to find someone talking to her, then Varric watched as her eyes narrowed down, before she gave a small shake of her head, clearing whatever thought had crossed it. Cassandra returned to looking up and around the room. “I don’t dance, Ser. I have been told I have two left feet.”

 

“Then your partner must not have been trying hard enough.” Varric turned to follow her gaze. “Is there someone you’re looking for, my Lady?”

 

“Ah, no. Not really. More...looking to avoid.”

 

“Avoid?” Varric could feel his ire rising, but he tamped it down.

 

“Another dwarf who, well, is supposed to be here.”

 

“Well, not many dwarves seem to be here, my Lady. Perhaps if you tell me about him I could help you look?”

 

Cassandra let out a snort. “He is a rather amusing man, if constant barbs are something you enjoy. Much of what he says are lies -- impressive lies -- but lies none the less. You would probably know him better by his name, Varric Tethras.”

 

“Varric Tethras, the famous writer?”

 

“Famous he may be, but only of the worst sort.” Cassandra shook her head again. “He is a valuable member of the Inquisition, but it's hard to trust someone whose job is creating stories.”

 

Varric opened his mouth, then shut it abruptly. Anything he said in retort now would give him away. “It seems you don’t care for the man.” He eventually was able to get out without much vitriol.

 

Cassandra shrugged. “And he doesn’t care for me, it seems. We are even in that regard. Now, if you will excuse me, Ser.” She gave a short bow and made her way towards a woman in a raven's mask, leaving Varric alone with his anger. Who was _she_ to say those things about him? Not when she had always treated him badly. _Not always_ , a small voice whispered, which he chose to ignore. No, he was angry and, Maker help him, he would not stand for that.

The party continued and, after some conversation with a rather uninteresting party of Orlesians, Varric found himself gravitating towards Bull and Dorian. The servers must have been slipped some coin by how frequent they passed by the two of them. Once Varric arrived it was only moments before a drink was placed in his hand and a small tray of food was conveniently left for the three of them to pick from.

 

“Been having a good night, Varric?” Bull said as he leaned against the wall, eye surveying the crowds as they mingled. “You seemed to be having a lovely talk earlier with that fine looking noble. I’ve always liked cats myself…”

 

“Perhaps you enjoy getting scratched by them, but not me. That was the Seeker.”

 

“The Seeker? No shit? Wow.” Bull let out a whistle. “She cleans up.”

 

“Did she scratch you up, Varric?” Dorian drawled.

 

That was the last straw. “Scratching is putting it lightly! She didn’t even know I was the one talking with her. If words were weapons, she would have killed me three times over.” Varric gesticulated wildly, spilling some wine from his glass. “What kind of woman is she that can annoy me, no, any man, so much that I would enter the Deep Roads willingly if it meant getting away from her.”

 

“Uh, Boss-” Bull looked pointedly above Varric’s head, but the dwarf was in his element.

 

“I would beg the Inquisitor, _beg on my hands and knees_ , for any mission away from here, as long as it meant getting away from that woman!”

 

“Noted, Varric.” Lavellan said, causing Varric to snap his head back, finding the Inquisitor in her Halla mask standing along side Cassandra. With the mask, it was impossible to read the Seeker’s emotions, but there was a small slump to her shoulders that Varric noted and then promptly ignored.

 

“Ah, Inquisitor, I was-”

 

“Leliana wishes to speak with you Varric. Something about a novel you promised her?”

 

Varric cleared his throat. “Of course, I’ll go right over.” He sent a small wave and was gone, disappearing into the crowds. The assembled party was silent as he left, and once he was out of earshot Lavellan turned to face Cassandra.

 

“Cass, I am so sorry. He’s clearly worked up about something and I just...I’m sorry.” She finished lamely.

 

“It...It’s not your fault, Inquisitor.” Cassandra replied, her voice resigned and sad. “I admit it is probably mine.”

 

“I doubt that.” Dorian huffed. “Varric is being rather unreasonable.”

 

“We...were together. After the final battle. He almost died and I realized that life is too short. We didn’t get along on the surface, but deep down we had something, something I treasured. Will treasure.” Cassandra sighed. “Afterwards we talked, and then fought. In as many words he said that this would never work and that we should forget it even happened. I didn’t want to. So he distanced himself and I returned in kind.”

 

The group was silent for a while, letting the sounds of the ball wash over them. It was Bull who broke the silence. “Well Cass, if Varric is too much of a fool to see you, I would be more than happy to be the one to treat you right.”

 

Cassandra let out a laugh, breaking the tension that had settled after her confession. “I appreciate the offer, but I believe I would be too much even for you, Bull. Besides, I’ve heard many a noble mention tonight how they want to ‘Ride the Bull,’ as it were. I would not want to deprive them of that opportunity.”

 

“You are too good, Cass.” Bull chuckled. The Inquisitor had said nothing since the story, her masked face tilted to the side in thought.

 

“Cassandra, would you go rescue Cullen from whichever noble thinks it’s alright for them to treat him like an object and not the Commander of the army?” Lavellan said offhand. Cassandra gave a nod and left to find Cullen, leaving the group to huddle in closer together.

 

Dorian let out a whistle. “Well shit. I didn’t know the two of them had actually gotten together. This changes things.”

 

“No, I don’t think it does.” Lavellan tapped at the lips of her mask. “The way Cassandra spoke, it seemed to me that Varric thinks that there is no future for them due to what he believes people will think of her, and to a lesser extent, him. So, what if we trick him into thinking that we already assumed they had a future?”

 

“Do you really think that would work, Boss? I mean, I know what I said a few days ago, but I don’t want them to tear each other apart.”

 

Lavellan let out a laugh. “Like I said before, all they need is a little push. Think that the other has already confessed their feelings and it will all fall into place. Of course this plan won’t work without some help.”

 

Dorian lifted the glass of wine he was holding in a toast. “If it means the two of them stop sniping at one another, I will do whatever it takes.” Bull nodded in agreement.

 

“They need each other. Need the strength and comfort.” Cole appeared at Lavellan’s side. “I want to help.”

 

“Well then,” the Inquisitor rubbed her hands together, “I think we have the start of a brilliant plan.”

 

\---

 

“Maker’s breath, this is a lost cause.” Varric grumbled as he crumpled another piece of paper and tossed it to the ground. His editor had been harassing him lately to send him more of the serial he started following the fall of Corypheus. Nothing published yet, as he needed three chapters before the story would even be sent to print, but what had started as a soaring romance of a warrior and a thief now lay as hollow words on paper. His inspiration had guttered out a month ago and his editor was none pleased about it.

 

It wasn’t like he could explain his real reasons for the story suffering. Varric wouldn’t even admit it out loud to himself. No, better to lock that up and go on. Somehow. He leaned back from the desk he had set up in the blacksmith’s forge upper level in a hope that a change of scenery. The constant sound of metal striking metal was supposed to be soothing, but it made him feel like a clock was angrily ticking down to his inevitable expulsion from the writers guild.

 

The sound of the door opening and the shuffle of more than one pair of feet drew his attention and he peered over the railing. The Iron Bull, Cole, and Dorian had entered the forge, muttering between themselves. Varric took a step back, sighing, and hoping they weren’t here to talk with him. He just wasn’t in the mood. The sound of work came to a halt at Dorian said something undecipherable to the blacksmith, to which the man laughed.

 

“Inquisitor wants to see us, lads!” The smith called out. “Bank your work and follow me.” After some confusion, the workers made their way out, shutting the door with a click behind them.

 

“Hope the Inquisitor doesn’t mind an unplanned meeting.” The Bull chuckled. “But I needed to make sure we had no one overhearing what I’m about to tell you.”

 

Varric opened his mouth to call out that, no, they were not really alone, but Bull continued. “Cassandra turned me down at the ball because she is far too in love with Varric to even consider another man, the Inquisitor tells me.”

 

“ _What_?” Varric hissed out, before clamping a hand over his mouth.

 

“I think you are making things up again, Bull.” Dorian scoffed. “The way the two of them act, why, the Maker himself could not keep them from fighting.”

 

“I heard them.” Cole piped up. “Cassandra admitted to her that there is no one that fills her mind and heart like Varric. She’s been writing him letters, letters of love and longing, and then burning them in fear.”

 

“Looking at people’s things isn’t right, Kid -- you remember that.” Varric whispered half-heartedly.

 

“And good on her for that.” Dorian said. “For how Varric has been treating her, why, she doesn’t deserve the heartache! The pain! She is beautiful, fierce, proud, and smart. Well, she does love Varric. Perhaps her smarts could use a little work.”

 

Varric let out an indignant huff, but continued to listen in. “Can we tell Varric?” Cole asked, voice innocent.

 

“Maker, no!” Dorian exclaimed.

 

“Boss told me Cassandra would die if he would not continue to return her affection. Or, probably just leave the Inquisition. And she would also die if he knows just how deeply she feels.” Bull said. “The Inquisitor is trying to help, but there’s nothing that can be done because Varric does not feel the same.”

 

“Such a pity.” Dorian sighed. “Well, perhaps Varric can be reasoned with, as only a fool would turn away a woman like Cassandra. In the meantime, I believe there is a meeting to attend? Perhaps we can send Cassandra to find Varric and have him join us.”

 

A murmur of agreement followed and the three of them exited the forge as abruptly as they entered, leaving Varric alone in the silence with his racing heart and thoughts. He made his way back to his desk, where he sat, staring at the paper in front of him.

 

Cassandra still loved him? _How_? After all he had done to her, all the hurt he had heaped on her, she still found it in her heart to love him. “I’m the biggest idiot in Thedas.” Varric moaned as he dropped his face into his hands. They had the confession from the Inquisitor, and, knowing Lavellan as he did, she never lied. “And they’re not wrong.” Varric spoke to the empty forge. “Beautiful, fierce, smart. Damn, Cassandra has it all. I mean, she does like me, so maybe she’s taken a few too many hits in battle, but still.” He picked up a quill and began to write, no idea what direction he was going, but the words that were stuck earlier flowed onto the paper with such focus, Varric forgot Cassandra was being sent to him. Until the sound of the door opening snapped him from his state. Varric could only see a small portion of the forge from his desk, but watching Cassandra’s dark head bob and make its way to the stairs to him made his heart beat wildly. She was striding with such purpose Varric could believe a hint of it was in her desire to see him.

 

By the time she had made it to the upper landing where he worked, Varric had settled himself in a way that he hoped would make him look relaxed, yet welcoming. He even fluffed his chest hair some. Cassandra looked at him only briefly before crossing her arms and scowling. “I was commanded to fetch you for a meeting.”

 

“Thank you Cassandra, for telling me.” He put on his most winning smile, drawing a raised eyebrow from her.

 

“Well don’t just sit there, move. The meeting is being held up by you.” She turned to walk away, but Varric called after her.

 

“There isn’t anything else to the message is there?”

 

He watched as Cassandra clenched her fists at her side. _Holding back her passion for me_? Varric wondered. “Being sent here was a punishment by the Inquisitor. I have nothing more to say to you.”

 

Varric got to his feet and walked towards her. “Well it seems like you have something you want to say to me.”

 

Those words seemed to cause something to snap in her. A moment later Varric found himself with his back against a wall and Cassandra looming over him, anger sparking in her eyes.

 

“I have many things I want to say to you Varric, but, unlike you, I can keep them to myself. I don’t go out of my way to insult those I don’t like and I think that you should just leave me alone.” She hissed out as Varric held his hands up in surrender. After a beat, Cassandra drew back, sent him another glare and made her way down the stairs.

 

Varric sighed and let his shoulders slump. She did have a point in what she said to him, and damn it, if he wasn’t going to do his best to make up for that. He walked to his desk and tidied up his stack of papers, until one caught his eye. A quick scan and Varric had to laugh before folding it up and tucking into an inside pocket. It would be of use later, he was sure of that.

 

\---

 

Cassandra let out a growl as she strode the length of the great hall on her way to the meeting in the council room, causing unsuspecting workers to make their way as quick as they could from her path. Varric was out to torment her, this she knew, but the way he had acted moments ago made her blood boil. There was no reason for him to needle her so constantly, and damn him, he knew all the right ways to rile her up. So lost in thoughts was she, Cassandra almost walked into Josephine’s office area before realizing the Inquisitor was already there talking over something. Not wanting to interrupt, Cassandra held back a step, before hearing the Inquisitor sigh.

 

“This is something I wouldn’t lie about.” She said. “The fact that Varric is so in love with Cassandra is obvious.”

 

Clapping her hands to her mouth to stifle any exclamation, Cassandra retreated further into the shadows to continue to listen.

 

“But...How did you find this out?” Josephine’s voice was shocked, and Cassandra could clearly see the look of surprise on the diplomats face.

 

“Dorian said he heard Varric talking to himself, rehearsing telling Cassandra of his feelings. Seperately, Cole said Varric was composing poetry in order to woo her. If they say these things-”

 

“There is no reason for either to lie.” Josephine finished. Quiet fell, though Cassandra’s thoughts were anything but.

 

“Do you think we should tell her?” Lavellan asked.

 

“Do you think that would be wise, Inquisitor? It seems that she has already made up her mind about him.” Josephine answered. “Varric may need some polish, but would it make sense to share his feelings when she clearly does not return them?”

 

Cassandra bit her tongue hard as to not interrupt. Lavellan continued. “Varric is an asset to the Inquisition. Charming, clever, dare I say handsome? Surely a catch for anyone who would have him.”

 

"Perhaps he will find someone who appreciates him.” Josephine said as she shuffled some papers together. “Perhaps it will even be Cassandra.”

 

“Come on, Josie. We should get to the meeting before they decide to start without us.” The sound of footsteps towards the war room caused Cassandra to press herself into the wall, hiding as best she could while the Inquisitor and Josephine made their way down the hall. When she heard the heavy doors groan open and closed, Cassandra let out her breath.

 

“He...is an accomplished liar.” She said to herself, wringing her hands together as her mind tried to comprehend all she had heard. “Perhaps, in the end, he lied about his feelings as well.” Just the thought of that made Cassandra’s heart leap. Another moment and she made her way to the war room, head held high, holding close the feeling that perhaps Varric had realized just how foolish he was being.

 

\---

 

The ringing of bells drew Varric from the nap he had unintentionally took at his desk. In his drowsy state, it took him a moment to realize it was heralding the Inquisitor’s party’s return. Stretching and cracking his neck, Varric made his way from his seat and exited from the forge to join the awaiting crowds. It seemed strange for the party to be returning so soon, as they had expected it to be a week or more for the meetings at Redcliffe to finish, but perhaps a breakthrough was reached faster than expected.

 

No sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, Varric felt his heart sink as the party arrived in a flurry of hooves through the gate, the Seeker in the lead. She tore off her helmet and shouted for a healer as the Iron Bull dismounted, cradling the bleeding body of the Inquisitor. Shock rippled through the crowd as a group of healers gathered around the party. Within moments rumors were being spread from person to person, all of which Varric ignored. He instead watched as Cullen made his way to the group of healers, face ashen. After a short conversation with Cassandra, the Commander bellowed orders for everyone to get back to work or they would regret it later. Varric blinked as the crowd seemed to disperse in a moment, the healers surrounding and ushering Bull towards the hospital wing, and the rest of the circle seeming to be at a loss of what to do. All except Cassandra.

 

Varric watched as she practically ran up the main stairs, helm under her arm, and hand gripping her sword to keep it from swinging too wildly. He hesitated only a moment before taking the steps after her. Arriving in the Great Hall and ignoring the whispers of rumors, Varric lost sight of the Seeker. Thinking for a moment he decided to check the chapel first and then the war table. As he made his way outside, he jogged by an upset looking Chantry sister.

 

“-she had only just asked-” Varric heard her say as he made his way past, confirming his suspicions of where Cassandra had gone. He sped up and reached the doors of the chapel, panting at the exertion. As he reached for the handle, Varric hesitated. Would she really want to see anyone? The sound of metal hitting the flagstones startled him, and he opened the door as fast as he could.

 

Pacing in front of the statue of Andraste, Cassandra had her hands fisted in her hair. Her helm was in the aisle, presumably where she threw it, judging by the dent it now sported. Even from the back, Varric could feel the tension rolling off of her. He closed the door behind him and let out a small cough to get her attention. She looked around wildly for a moment, before her eyes settled on him. He was shocked to see no anger towards him, just pain and sadness. Cassandra turned away quickly.

 

“I wish to be alone, Varric.” She said, her voice thick with emotion.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Seeker.” Varric made his way towards her, slow enough to not threaten her space.

 

“I failed the Inquisitor. I didn’t notice the ambush until we were in it.”

 

“The bastards are dead though, I’m sure you made sure of that.”

 

She let out a watery scoff. “I did, but it doesn’t matter if the Inquisitor dies.”

 

“Lavellan is strong, she’ll pull through.” Varric said softly. By this time he had made his way all the way to where Cassandra stood. He drank in the sight of her, dirt smeared armor, blood splattered onto her face, hair in disarray. “I love nothing so much in the world as I do you. It that strange?” He murmured.

 

He wasn’t sure why he said it, or if she had even heard his words, but she spun around, back to him. “Only strange in that I would consider admitting the same.” Cassandra’s body tensed as the words passed her lips.

 

“Wait, you’re saying-”

 

“I don’t think I said anything-”

 

“You feel the same way about me? Still feel the same way?” Varric finished, his heart hammering in his chest. He took another step closer, now by her side. Looking up, he saw Cassandra’s face covered with a red blush, her eyes gazing up towards the ceiling.

 

“I think...I would say that I love you so much, there is no space in my heart to feel otherwise about you.” She finally looked down at him, a small smile crossing her lips.

 

“Well shit!” Varric couldn’t help but laugh. “Seeker, no, Cassandra. I just, don’t know what to say. Tell me to do anything and I will!”

 

Her smile vanished as her eyes went hard. “Help me eradicate those that hurt the Inquisitor today.”

 

“That’s not exactly what I was hoping for-”

 

“Then you may leave.” Cassandra bit out.

 

“No, no, just, hear me out-”

 

“I will only rest when justice has been served, and as long as scum like those that attacked us live, threatening the lives of those close to me I will not rest.”

 

“Cassandra!” Varric shouted. “I’m with you. I will help as you wish. I was just...trying to lighten things up.”

 

She seemed to deflate at his words. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry. I just-”

 

“You care for her, I know. So do I. We’ll lure these bastards out and then, perhaps afterwards…” Varric trailed off, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

 

Cassandra let out a huff. “Business before pleasure, Varric.”

 

“Well, then let’s get to business.”

 

\---

 

The fireplace in the Inquisitor’s quarters was the only light illuminating the room. The flickering flames made the shadows of everything lengthen and dance across the walls. In the massive bed lay the Inquisitor, her breathing slow and shallow. Cassandra stood in the darkness of the side room, still and waiting. There was a soft knock at the door, and, when there was no answer, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

Entering the room was a young elven woman carrying a covered tray. There was no smell coming from it and it was far too late for the kitchen to still be open. Cassandra’s hand strayed to the pommel of her sword, ready to draw as soon as she got the signal. She watched as the elf went to the side of the bed and placed the tray on the side table.

 

“Inquisitor?” The serving girl inquired in a quiet voice. “Are you awake?” When no answer came, the girl sighed. She lifted the cover from the tray to reveal a couple vials and a mug with steam coming off of it. “This will be easier for the both of us then.”

 

Cassandra watched as the vials were poured into the mug and then stirred. As the girl moved the cup to the Inquisitors lips, a soft click came from behind.

 

“I would drop the cup right now if you want to leave here alive.” Varric said, his voice deceptively calm, Bianca aimed directly at the girl's heart.

 

“I can’t say I planned on leaving alive, so what you will do doesn’t really matter.” Faster than a blink, the girl forced Lavellan’s mouth open and made to pour the contents down. Luckily for Cassandra, the Inquisitor was at least awake and rolled to the other side of the bed, the contents spilling harmlessly over the pillow.

 

“Any time now.” Lavellan croaked, and Cassandra made her move, emerging from the shadows to strike at the girl.

 

Not expecting a warrior to emerge for an attack, the would-be assassin shrieked as a sword was leveled at her throat. Between Cassandra’s sword and Varric’s crossbow, there was nowhere for her to run. Not letting it stop her, the girl spun away as a bolt was loosed, dodged a sword swipe and made her way to the table where the Inquisitor kept her weapons.

 

A step from the table the girl froze, her skin turning to crystal and a frustrated scream cut off as she turned into a statue of ice. “I told you they were stupid.” Dorian sang out from the upper balcony. “But no one ever seems to listen to me.”

 

“You think everyone is stupid, Dorian.” The Iron Bull joined in from above

 

“Well, I’m not wrong.” Dorian called back.

 

“What do we do with her?” Cassandra asked, turning to the Inquisitor who was sitting up, pale but alive.

 

“The guards will take her to the dungeons to thaw out.” Lavellan said, her voice still raspy from her recovery. “In the meantime, we should get some mead in here so we can celebrate Varric’s flawless plan and me living yet another day.”

 

“Actually Inquisitor,” Varric holstered Bianca as he walked towards the bed, “the plan was all the Seeker-uh, Cassandra’s plan. I just have a better way with words so she asked me to present it.”

 

There was a pause before the clattering of sword hitting stone rang through the room and Varric was being pulled up by his lapels into a searing kiss from Cassandra. She didn’t seem to care who was watching as the kiss lingered long enough for Cullen and the guards to enter and be struck by the incredible scene laid out before them. When they finally separated shock and silence rang in the room.

 

Cassandra seemed to come to her senses first, realizing what she had done. Her face flushed scarlet. It was followed closely by Bull letting out a hoot of delight from above. “Cass! Didn’t know you had it in you!”

 

His words seemed to break the spell the room was under, as everyone laughed and cheered. Two men gingerly picked up the ice statue and removed it with haste from the room as Cassandra seemed to search for something to say. “It was...I mean...Nothing...That was nothing.”

 

“Oh, that was far from nothing Seeker.” Varric said, voice still dazed. “It seems like you really do love me.”

 

“Love you? I...I love you no more than is proper.” Cassandra spun away from him in attempt to regain some of her propriety.

 

Forgetting that there were others around, Varric exclaimed “Well Tiny, Sparkler, and the Kid seem to think otherwise! They told me that you loved me!”

 

Stifled laughter floated down from the balcony as Cassandra turned back around in shock. “Well, do you love me?”

 

“Well...I mean...If things were different…” Varric sputtered out.

 

“Because the Inquisitor and Josephine swore that you loved me!” Cassandra all but shouted. There was a pregnant pause before she found her voice again. “Well it seems we were both mislead, and in that case, I wish you the best Varric-”

 

“Proof!” Cole appeared in the middle of the two of them, arms full of papers that fluttered about. “So much written for the other. Love, love fills the pages that fill the emptiness inside. Look,” Cole hastily handed papers to the two of them. “Even if the words aren’t on the tongue they are in the heart.”

 

The room watched at Varric and Cassandra scanned the papers that were given to them, before Cassandra broke the tension with a snort. “For how good of a writer you’re rather terrible at poetry.”

 

“And you...you are rather impressive at it.” Varric said with a whistle. “It seems that our hands betray our hearts.”

 

“Almost like one of your stories.” Cassandra smiled.

 

“Well you know how my stories go.” Varric leaned forward, reaching for the nape of her neck to pull her into what would be another passionate kiss. If not for the Inquisitor letting out a cough.

 

“Yes, this is all well and good, but, perhaps you can go somewhere else to experience ‘how your stories go’ Varric?” Lavellan said with a smile.

 

Varric let out a chuckle. “Well, business is done Seeker. How about we move to the next step?”

 

The knowing look in Cassandra’s eyes answered his question before she even got the words out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can find me on Tumblr under musicaljinx if you want to continue the conversation there. Cheers!


End file.
